Small Treasure
by VelvetPersona
Summary: During a routine patrol of Ninjago City, a skirmish leads to a...life-changing discovery? Join Zane, Jay and the rest of our heroes as their lives are touched by the smallest of treasures.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is to tribute raidpirate52, he was feeling down a few days ago, so I decided to write a short story for him to help him feel better. Of course, it's for the enjoyment of everyone else as well, so without further ado…**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(Zane's POV)

"Hey Zane, it's your turn to cook tonight right?"

Jay's voice crackles through my communicator on my Snowmobile as I speed down Brisbane Blvd. It was our turn to patrol the streets of Ninjago City and so far the night has been uneventful.

I give a light smile and chuckle a bit.

Only Jay would inquire about food during a patrol…well and maybe Cole if it is cake.

"Yes Jay," I reply as I stop at a red light, "do you wish to make a suggestion?"

"Okay okay stop badgering me, why don't you make nachos tonight? Yeah, and can you use hamburger meat AND crumbled up sausage meat that would be the ULTIMATE!" Jay finished ecstatically.

The light turns green and I continue on my way, even during nightfall Ninjago City's bustling with people and activity.

"Nachos you say, yes that would be an interesting change from the usual," I reply as I turn left on Sigmund St. "but do we have—"

I stop mid sentence as I see two black clothed men drag a lady down an alleyway.

Maybe this night will not be so uneventful after all…

"Jay, I may have an altercation on Sigmund St, can you provide assistance?" I inquire stonily.

"Yeah, I've got your coordinates I'm on my way bro," came the hasty reply.

I dispel my Spinjitsu vehicle and stealthily approach the corner leading to the alleyway the two men had gone through with the woman.

I lean my back against the wall and lean slightly to see down the alleyway, my eyes adjusting to the darkness.

There are the two culprits.

"Well well now Kyle, looks like we have ourselves a pretty one tonight," a sinister voice called out to his partner.

"Yeah, looks that way Frank, heh we should have ourselves a grand ol' time with this one," the one named Kyle says darkly, his voice laced with malice and lust.

"No, please," the woman began feebly, "please just take my money and go, you can have all of it."

"Oh don't you worry, we'll take your money alright, but first…we're gonna take you," Frank retorts back beginning to advance on the defenseless woman.

I must act now!

"Halt!" I shout out, turning my body off the wall and revealing myself before the criminals.

"Huh!"

Kyle spins around holding a knife while Frank grabs the woman and uses her as a human shield. He then pulls out a gun and points it at her temple.

Typical act of cowardice from scumbags, I think wrathfully while summoning my Shurikens of Ice.

"Who the hell are you freak!" Frank spits out angrily.

"Yeah, you just come from a costume party?" Kyle mocked pointing his knife at me.

"Who I am is irrelevant," I counter stoically narrowing my eyes, "all you must know is that I will be your undoing if you do not reframe from committing your heinous acts upon that woman."

"What!" Kyle bellowed, "You and what army pajama man!"

"You called!"

A loud dangerous voice shouts gleefully from above.

Kyle looks up as Jay lands right in front of him, disarming him quickly with a swing of his nunchuks.

Franks yelps in surprise and points his gun at Jay in retaliation.

I quickly run along the narrow wall towards them and throw one of my shurikens at him, aimed at his weapon.

*Bang! Clang!*

A shot fires off and narrowly misses Jay as metal hits metal and the gun is flung out of Frank's hand.

I then kick off the wall and flip over and behind Frank, catching my shuriken as it returns to me. I land behind him and before he has a chance to turn around I thrust two fingers in the back of his neck, hitting the sensitive nerve there.

The criminal releases his hold on the woman and crumples to the floor unconscious.

I look to see Jay dispatch Kyle with a crippling blow to his stomach, Frank's partner in crime doubles over and pain then hits the floor as well.

"Well that was easy," Jay comments dryly, sheathing his nunchuks.

I turn to the woman.

"Are you alright miss?" I inquire gently.

The woman's eyes are still wide with fright, but they slowly calm once she sees we mean her no harm.

"Yes, thank you," she replies shakily.

She looks to the ground and I see her handbag.

Jay swiftly picks it up, dusts the debris from it, and hands her the bag.

She takes the bag mutely with a nod of thanks to Jay.

"It is best if you leave this street and hurry home," I instruct gently, but sternly, "it would be safer for you take the bus from now on to avoid a repeat of tonight."

"There's a bus stop right on Brisbane and Lexington," Jay says while jutting his thumb out behind him towards Brisbane Blvd.

"A-Alright I'll head there now and thanks again."

And with a farewell nod she dashes out of the alleyway and hopefully home.

"Well Zane," Jay began, turning to face me, "what do you think we should do with Dumb and Dumber?" He finishes giving a small, but hard kick to the unconscious Kyle.

"We shall leave them here," I instruct surely, "I have already conducted a biometric scan on them and see they have a very long and grim criminal record. The proper authorities will be here shortly to arrest these two perpetrators," I finish while looking down at the scum by my feet.

"Cool, I guess that means it's time for some nachos," Jay replies turning around to the exit.

I make my way to him and together we walk towards the exit.

*pitiful wail*

Jay and I stop dead in our tracks at the heart-wrenching sound.

"What was that? Was that you, are you okay?" Jay questions, turning to me with worry in his eyes.

"I am fine that was not me," I reassure looking around.

The same pitiful cry sounds out again and we both turn around frantically searching for the source.

"Zane, there!" Jay shouts pointing to the ground near the far wall.

We both trot and kneel beside the little reddish cream shaded bundle of fur.

"It's a cat," Jay observes looking over the feline carefully.

"Yes and it is hurt," I say taking notice of the small pool of blood gushing from a wound on its flank.

"It would seem the wayward shot claimed an innocent bystander," I observe gravely while shaking my head.

"Not yet," Jay says pointedly "look here, the bullet just grazed its side it can still be saved!"

Jay rises with determination shining in his blue eyes.

"Pick it up gently Zane; it's time to initiate Operation: Cat Rescue!"

(Jay's POV)

"I think I saw a vet clinic on the corner of Raid and Pirate," I say while exiting the alleyway looking west of here.

"Really, I thought I saw a veterinary hospital on 5th and 2nd near a convenience store," Zane counters coming up beside me.

The little cat was nestled gently in Zane's white robes, staining them red.

"Well, whatever it doesn't matter which one," I say whipping my nunchuks out and activating my Storm Fighter.

"Then let us take the one on Raid and Pirate since it is closer," Zane says leaping carefully into the cockpit.

"Right!" I holler up following suit.

My Storm Fighter lifts off and zooms through the evening sky towards the clinic. It takes only eight minutes to find the place and I quickly dispel my Fighter when we reach the entrance.

We both take off our hoods and jog inside the clinic.

"Excuse me," I began nicely, but urgently while striding over to the receptionist, "we have this cat here that needs medical attention ASAP!"

The receptionist furrows her brow slightly and looks over at Zane's bloodied clothes. She jumps up in alarm and walks briskly from around her desk to the front of my nindroid brother.

"Oh my goodness what happened!?" the lady asks eyeing the bloodied bundle of fur.

"I am afraid it was shot, can you provide aid?" Zane questions worriedly.

"Yes, leave it to us," the receptionist remarks resolutely removing the feline from Zane's arms.

One little claw latches on to Zane's robes, but breaks free after the lady distances herself from the white ninja.

My brother's hazel eyes widen in surprise and endearment at the adorable display and I call to the little one.

"We'll be waiting right here for you."

(Waiting Room forty-six minutes later)

"Are you two the proud owners of this handsome Laperm," a kind feminine voice calls gently.

Zane and I launch up from our seats to meet the woman who could only be the head Veterinarian here from the looks of her pure white lab coat.

"In all honesty—," Zane began hesitantly.

"Yep, he's our alright," I interrupt quickly, patting my brother on the shoulder and giving him pointed look, "his name is uh—," I struggle to find a suitable name for the wavy short-haired feline, his light reddish cream colored pelt neatly groomed and his bright golden expressive eyes staring at us expectantly.

"Faustus, his name is Faustus," Zane puts in helpfully, "we just adopted him recently and have yet to give him a collar or tracking chip."

Yes, the King of Subterfuge to the rescue!

I nod my head eagerly to Dr. Bluestar, spotting her name badge on her white coat, to confirm Zane's story and she accepts it well enough.

"In that case, make sure you get those things taken care of, he seems to be in pretty good physical condition despite the laceration to his left flank, but he will need his shots soon," the good doctor instructs while petting Faustus.

Faustus closes his eyes in bliss and a loud purr reverberates from his throat, echoing throughout the empty waiting room.

"Be gentle with him," Dr. Bluestar continues while passing Faustus over to Zane, "change his bandage twice a day and be mindful of his stitches, with tender love and care he should be fine within a few weeks, but don't hesitate to call if the stitches start to smell or he's starts to favor his left side."

Dr. Bluestar's ice-blue eyes pin us both down with their fierce gaze, her blue-tinged silver hair gives her a sort of noble and regal appearance as her voice carries proud authority.

"Take care of this cat gentlemen," she concludes astutely, "for each one is a small treasure in this world."

"Yes Dr. Bluestar," Zane and I say in unison while giving a bow of respect.

Sheesh, I kind of felt that we had to…

We exit the clinic, but I look up to check out the clinic's name for future reference.

ThunderClan Cat Clinic…

What a bizarre, but efficient name for a clinic.

I summon my Storm Fighter once again and we both hop in the cockpit to head home.

"Jay, I believe we may have a dilemma," Zane starts apprehensively.

"Huh, how so? Sensei Wu won't mind a cat on the Bounty," I say off-handedly.

"True, but a certain Ninja of Fire might," Zane concludes warily.

Oh, I had forgotten about Dante's Inferno…

Ever since a cat jumped on Kai's head when he was trying to retrieve it for a little girl making him fall from a tree, he detested cats with a vengeance.

"Well, until we figure out a way to convince Kai that cats are radical pets, we'll just have to hide Faustus from him," I say determinedly.

"Nya, Cole, and Dennis the Menace will help us too."

A loud joyful purr reverberates through the cockpit, Zane must be petting him.

Don't worry Faustus, you're staying with us.

"Oh and Zane, where did you come up with the name Faustus?" I ask curiously.

"It is a Roman Latin name," he says knowingly, "it means lucky."

**For you my good friend! I really hope you enjoyed reading this raidpirate52 and await anxiously for the epic conclusion next chapter! If anyone wishes to, feel free to review or comment about this story. After Book Four in Elements I will start taking requests from everyone or starting my AU high school fic for Ninjago, before I start on my new series Trials and Tribulations which will be a direct sequel to Elements!**

**I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Um, just to clarify, Faustus is just a random cat. He is in no way a resemblance to Firestar from Warriors. Faustus has a reddish cream colored pelt while Firestar has a ginger flame-colored one and also Firestar has emerald green eyes, Faustus' eyes are golden. The only obvious reference I used from Warriors is Dr. Bluestar and the Thunderclan Cat Clinic sorry but; this is by no means a crossover. There will not be any ACTUAL warrior cats. Now with that being said…**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Zane's POV)

Once we arrived at the Bounty, Jay dispelled his Storm Fighter and we landed soundlessly on the deck.

"You stay here with Faustus Zane," Jay whispered turning to me, "I'm going to go grab Nya, Lloyd, and Cole hopefully without alerting Hephaestus."

I raise an eyebrow at Jay's new alias for Kai.

"Hephaestus?" I inquire with a smile.

"Yeah, you know Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, metalwork, and all that jazz," Jay says while gesturing dramatically with his hands.

"I know who Hephaestus is Jay, I was just thinking that this new alias is the most befitting for Kai's nature and heritage," I say while adjusting Faustus gently in my arms.

"Yes it does, doesn't it," Jay replies with a smirk, "but, I was comparing the fact that Kai might decide to melt you down and reconstruct you into a sword, but hey—"

"Wait, why would he melt me down and not you," I counter arguably, "especially since you're my accomplice? Time to initiate Operation: Cat Rescue?"

"Now, now Zane let's not focus on all the little details. Focus on nachos instead, N-A-N-C-H-O-S, you stay here with Faustus Zane and think about nachos. I'll be right back," Jay concludes while dashing off and disappearing inside the Bounty's interior.

Nachos…?

I shake my head ruefully at Jay's statement.

Sometimes I believe Jay was struck by lightning when he was younger, a direct hit to the temple.

It would explain so much…

"Mew…"

I glance down at Faustus to see his large golden eyes peering at me curiously.

I smile and begin to scratch him underneath his chin.

His eyes slit into lines of sunshine and his loud content purring resounds through the quiet night.

"You must be getting hungry, do not worry you will eat soon," I say softly.

The door to the interior reopens and Jay, Nya, Cole, and Lloyd emerge from the doorway.

"Okay Jay now what's this—"

Cole stops mid sentence as he and the others focus on me.

"ZANE!" All of them shout except Jay and they suddenly rush to me.

"What happened, were you attacked!" Cole exclaimed with concern.

Hmm? Oh I see, they must have been alarmed by the blood on my robes, I think looking down at myself.

"Yes Cole, though there was a small skirmish with some thugs neither of us were injured," I reply calmly and hold Faustus out a little more so they could better see him, "but, Faustus on the other hand was."

"Faustus?" Lloyd questions with a raised eyebrow.

*Gasp*

Nya instantly gushes once her chocolate eyes land on the LaPerm in my arms.

"Oh Zane he's beautiful," she says softly reaching out to stroke his pelt.

Cole and Lloyd smiled upon seeing Faustus as well, but Cole's brow suddenly creases in worry once more.

"What happened to him? All Jay said was to follow him quietly," Cole inquires steadily.

"Well, one of the thugs had a gun Cole and he tried to shoot me," Jay explained once he joined us, "but he missed because Zane threw off his aim, but he hit Faustus instead, so after we pummeled them into the ground we had to take him to the Vet to get medical attention."

Cole nods in understanding and returns his gaze to Faustus and reaches out to pet him as well.

Faustus absolutely loved the attention if his satisfied purr was anything to go by.

"You guys did the right thing then," Cole says while carefully petting around Faustus' bandage.

"Cool, we have a mascot now," Lloyd comments happily.

"Hey Faustus, do you like blue? Well I hope you do because I got something for ya," Jay says suddenly.

Jay comes closer and the others retreat slightly.

That's when I notice the small blue collar Jay had in his hand.

He clasped it around Faustus' neck carefully and stepped back as well.

"It belonged to my own cat when I was younger, his name was Lucky which is what Faustus' name means, and so I thought maybe…" Jay trails off as sadness and grief takes over his expression.

"Oh Jay," Nya began compassionately coming to Jay's side and putting a comforting hand on his arm, "you never told us."

Jay looks at Nya with a sad, but appreciative smile.

"Yeah well it's not something I like to talk about though Lucky was an awesome cat. He saved me and my parent's lives you know."

"Really, how?" I inquire gently.

"Somehow one of my earliest inventions caught fire and it spread throughout the house quickly. We were all asleep when it happened and it was Lucky who woke us up. It was Lucky who led us through the smoke to safety. Sigh, if only he hadn't gone back in for the T.V.," Jay laments, shaking his head.

I see Cole raise an eyebrow and his emerald eyes glance at me through his peripheral.

I return his perplexed expression and Jay continues.

"He was a CAT for crying out loud, what made him think he could carry a T.V?"

"That is a really noble and depressing story Jay," I say carefully.

"In more ways than one," Cole mumbles dryly.

"I would like the last two minutes of my life back please," Lloyd says with a flat expression.

Nya shoots them both a threatening glare then returns her attention back to Jay.

"Lucky was a brave cat Jay, you should be proud of him," She says soothingly.

"Yeah…" Jay sighs.

"Not to interrupt the moment of grieving, but what are we going to do about Kai?" Lloyd asks apprehensively.

"Oh man that's right," Cole says, face-palming, "Kai is going to roast Faustus if we don't think of something."

Jay quickly loses his melancholy and speaks evenly.

"We can't let Kai know we have him, we'll just have to hide him until we figure something out."

"Hide what from me exactly?"

Uh-oh…

(Jay's POV)

We all quickly whirl around to see the Ninja of Fire behind us, his arms crossed and amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

We position ourselves inconspicuously in front of Zane to hide Faustus from view.

"Heh, um your birthday present of course," I reply hastily, "your birthday's coming up after all."

"No it isn't," Kai countered darkly.

Damn…

"It's really nothing Kai, we were just talking about—"

"Mew"

Nya was interrupted by Faustus's cute little call.

"What…was…that?" Kai growled slowly.

"Um, that was me Kai," Lloyd says raising his hand, "you know how most people's stomachs growl well mine meows."

"Oh please Lloyd I was born at night not LAST night, there's a cat here isn't it!?" Kai bellowed angrily.

"Geez Kai come on man," I try pleadingly, "he got injured during a scuffle tonight and we treated him then he kinda followed us home."

"Jay, you flew to Ninjago City, so how the hell did he follow you home, in a helicopter!?" Kai shouts incredulously.

"Kai, you are being awfully unfair to Faustus," Zane says calmly while stepping off from behind us and walking towards Kai, "he needed our help."

"Faustus!? You named him! You only give pets a name if their staying and you plan on calling them to you. Suckstus is not staying, so take the jaundice-eyed furball back where you found him!" Kai yelled while pointing a furious finger at the LaPerm.

"Hold on Kai," Cole says, stepping up with a frown, "who died and made you King of the Bounty, so you had one bad experience with a cat, that's no reason to condemn the whole species."

"Like hell it ain't!" Kai shouts pointing his finger at the scar that sliced diagonally across his cheek, "That sorry-ass cat maimed me when I was trying to help it, so as far as I'm concerned cats suck!"

Kai turns on his heel and marches back to the door still ranting furiously.

"It was injured he needed our help, well then help it then send it packing, you don't keep it! What if another cat gets injured and you take care of it and bring it home to and it's a girl, what then!? Why don't we just invite the whole damn animal kingdom here, two of each and turn this place into Noah's Ark! Yeah, we'll be the ninja of Noah's Ark!"

Kai reaches the door and jerks it open violently.

"You guys must have lost your minds cuz I'll be damned if I let that happen!" Kai finishes slamming the door behind him.

"Actually, that went better than I expected," I say while smiling at the others.

"I think it would be a pretty good investment in the long run if we sign Kai up for some anger management classes and maybe even a CAT scan," Lloyd joked with a smirk.

Cole runs a hand through his hair and states calmly.

"We'll have to keep Faustus out of Kai's reach until he warms up to him. Come on everyone let's head inside to grab some chow for us and for Faustus."

We all follow our leader inside and head for the kitchen. Once there Zane places Faustus gently on the kitchen table.

"I am quite sure I can prepare something adequate for him with the left over shrimp we have," Zane says thoughtfully.

"Wait, don't cats drink milk, I know we have some?" Cole asks our nindroid brother.

"Most cats are lactose intolerant and I don't want to risk him having an upset stomach along with his injury, so we should just give him water instead," I say while grabbing a small bowl out the cupboard and filling it with cool H2O.

I then take it over to Faustus and place it down in front of him. He stands up and slowly, but surely makes his way to the dish. He crouches down and his little pink tongue darts out to take a drink.

"Awww," Nya cooed gently looking at Faustus.

I turn my attention to her with a smile then focus back on Faustus.

He reminded me so much of Lucky it's uncanny. Sure, Lucky was an American Shorthair, but the color of their pelts are almost identical.

"Nya do you mind if Faustus stays in your room," I ask my crush gently.

"Not at all, I'd be delighted to let him stay with me," she says happily with a breath-taking smile.

"Thanks," I say without a blush for once.

I'm glad we're getting closer now; maybe one day I can ask her to be my girl.

"Hey Cole, what was that letter you were talking about earlier?" Nya asks suddenly.

"Oh, it was a letter from my dad. He wanted me to come home to enter some recital called Dance with the Earth," Cole replies shaking his head. "Anyways you guys call me when supper's ready, I'm going to go see if I can talk some sense into Scarface," Cole says while exiting out of the kitchen.

I turn my attention to Zane and see him adorn his pink apron.

I can't help, but let loose a small chuckle at his expense.

I approach my ice element brother and look over his shoulder.

"What are you making Faustus Zane?" I ask watching him season the shrimp with salt and pepper.

"Shrimp Scampi, it is the easiest dish I know using shrimp for it only takes ten minutes to cook," Zane replies easily while placing a sauté pan on the stove and turning it on.

"Cool, do you need any help?" I inquire.

"Well you could get started on the nachos, though that will take longer to cook at least we can get it started," he replies without turning his attention away from the cooking shrimp.

"No prob."

I turn away and head for the pantry to retrieve the velveeta and rotel we'll need for the nachos.

Man, I really hope Kai comes around soon, I think worriedly while grabbing the hamburger and sausage meat from the frig.

His hatred for cats can't run that deep…could it?

I position myself beside Zane and place the skillet on the burner beside his and turn it on.

I return my gaze to Nya and Faustus to see the LaPerm on his feet once more and nuzzling Nya's face lovingly.

Nya giggled sweetly and stroked his back.

I really don't care what Kai says.

Faustus is staying.

**Okay, I really got into this story and decided to prolong it a little while longer so, I hope you don't mind my friend. Hmm, nachos sure do sound good right about now doesn't it? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one soon!**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cool! Thank you all so much for reviewing especially you raidpirate52, your comments are always welcome and appreciated. I know you guys are wondering what Kai's problem is and why he's being such a jerk, but kudos to Wafflegirl0304 for mentioning there may be more to the story that Kai is unwilling to share. For you see, there is a reason for his Jerkism which will be revealed this chapter. Oh and no worries AbiW, I know that Festus is a boy Greek Latin name meaning "happy" and the core Latin word for "festive", but Faustus was the right name I was going for which is the Roman Latin boy name meaning "lucky". I looked it up just to be sure since I only know a few words in traditional Latin myself. Thank you very much though for your input, I love constructive criticism and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

**Please read and enjoy mei amici! :D**

Chapter 3

(Zane's POV)

I must say over the last two weeks Faustus has been able to fit into our family quite nicely however, Kai is still expressing his irrational hatred for the LaPerm.

Sigh, unfortunately it was beginning to affect our team unity and closeness as brothers. Each of us has taken turns to talk to Kai about his personal vendetta against the Felis silvestris catus species; we even approached him all together, but to no avail.

However, I sense there is more to Kai's story than he is letting on for when I recall my discussion with him I was able to see beyond the flames of his standoffish attitude and into the depths of his fiery amber gaze.

What I saw within his molten lava pools fills me with deep concern for my younger brother's psyche.

Why he will not unburden himself and tell us his tale I cannot fathom, we would not think any less of him whatever it may be. It would only serve to strengthen our bond not tear us further apart, but Kai's stubbornness and pride gets in the way far too often.

I am afraid to think what would become of our family if this situation is not rectified soon…

Hmm, I am almost at my limit.

I retreat from my quiet world of white and open my eyes to survey the underwater world around me.

A hammerhead shark swims to me no doubt wondering about my unnatural presence in its domain.

In response I calmly reach out and stroke the mammal's dorsal fin and let my fingers pass over its gills.

I am merely visiting my aquatic friend; I do not intend to stay…

He seems to accept my gesture of friendliness and swims away while I unfold my legs from the lotus position and propel myself towards the surface.

My face breaks the exterior of the water and I inhale the precious oxygen my system yearned for.

Once I am back aboard the Destiny's Bounty, I notice that Kai is in the middle of training Lloyd the more moderate ways of CQC (Close Quarters Combat).

I am glad he is still willing to help us train Lloyd in preparation for his inevitable confrontation with his father Garmadon.

"Hah-hah fists of fury, no one can stop me now!" Lloyd gloated while punching and kicking Kai's slightly lowered and outstretched hand his other behind his back.

"Don't taunt your opponent Lloyd," Kai reprimanded sternly while blocking and deflecting each of Lloyd's attacks effortlessly, "remember you can learn a lot from them just by observing their stance even during the midst of battle, like this!"

With that statement Kai caught Lloyd's next punch and using the green ninja's own momentum against him caused his body to spin uncontrollably and land in a heap at the fire ninja's feet.

"Oof!"

"Countering is a basic fundamental in direct combat that only a few can master. I don't use it much myself because I'm more of a offensive fighter, but Jay is near flawless in that skill since his speed is no joke, so ask him if you wish to learn more," Kai concluded while looking down at the winded young boy.

Lloyd sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a wince.

"Yeah, okay countering huh? I'll ask Jay when I train with him later on about it. Are we done Kai?" Lloyd asks while getting to his feet and looking up at one of his teachers.

Kai crosses his arms and the infamous smirk comes across his face.

"Yeah, we're done little Yoshi just remember what you learned from me today," Kai replies with light mirth.

"Gah! Would you stop calling me that, I don't look like a green dinosaur!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"Ya kinda do actually, all you're missing is a tail and a saddle on your back," Kai says while giving Lloyd a once over.

"Pssh, whatever…" Lloyd grumbled.

Just then the door to the ship's interior opens and Nya steps out followed by a rambunctious Faustus.

Kai's expression immediately darkens as his eyes fall upon the little LaPerm.

"I'll see you guys later," he mumbles half-heartedly and takes his leave through the open door.

Nya's eyes follow her brother's retreating back with worry and sadness, but Lloyd takes little notice and instead begins to play with the jubilant young cat.

I make my way over to the three and my gaze lingers on the reddish-cream colored feline.

Faustus' recovery had been swift and sure with him growing stronger and more active with each passing day. The injury sustained to his left flank all, but healed and Jay and I even returned to Dr. Bluestar's clinic to get him a check up a few days ago just to be sure. But, instead of Dr. Bluestar we met with one of her Veterinary Technicians named Rusty Fireheart, a young man with short ginger flame-colored hair and piercing green eyes. He gave Faustus his check-up and reported that he was indeed in great health and his stitches had dissolved without any complications. He was impressed by the care we gave Faustus and promised to report the good news to Dr. Bluestar as soon as she returned from her Seminar.

I stop beside Nya and begin to address her.

"Nya, there must be more to the triggering of Kai's detestable behavior towards cats besides the occurrence of that one incident. I sense you may know something that will enlighten us more about this matter," I say to her gently as I take in her profile.

The warm breeze of the afternoon wind caresses us and Nya's short black hair tousles slightly as she bows her head in contemplation.

"I, I have been sworn to secrecy to never mention Pandora again," Nya starts quietly, "I can't betray my brother's trust."

"Pandora?" I say with surprise.

My curiosity is piqued by Nya's statement; I must get her to indulge me with her secret for it may help us with Kai's dilemma.

"Nya," I begin softly, "do you not think that a rift is forming between us and Kai because of Faustus. If we knew the root of the problem, it would only serve to benefit Kai, so we could better understand and possibly help him."

Nya lifts her head and turns to me, her eyes were clouded with concern and hope for her brother.

She then takes a deep breath and by that one action I knew I had reached her with my logic.

"When Kai and I were children, Kai one day came home with a white female LaPerm. She was emaciated and barely breathing and our parents helped him stabilize her. Once she was stable and opened her eyes, we were all shocked and mortified to see she had only one, which was a stunning light shade of blue, but despite her grizzly appearance Kai wanted to help her and practically begged our parents if he could keep her. Our parents put up no resistance to the matter and Kai was overjoyed, I helped my brother of course in nursing her back to health, but Kai did most of the work. Soon the two became inseparable; wherever Kai went the she-cat would follow."

"I see, but how did Kai come up with the name Pandora?" I inquire, absorbed by the story.

I soft smile graced Nya's features and she replied.

"Our father crafted a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet for her as a collar. He said, "It seemed only fitting if she wore it to symbolize her resilience and strong spirit." So, Kai decided to name her after the bracelet, Pandora."

Nya's smile dissipated and sorrow took over her features.

"Months later one morning we could not find Pandora. She didn't return home like she usually did when we let her out at night, so Kai and I decided to go look for her. We searched for hours around our village until we heard the wailing and screeching of angry cats. Kai and I rushed to the source of the disturbing ruckus and found Pandora engaged in a fight with eight other cats. I was rooted to the spot by fear, but Kai grabbed a stick and ran to help Pandora. After he had chased them away Pandora collapsed from her injuries, so Kai had to pick her up and carry her back home with me close behind. Our parents tried their best to save Pandora, but she died shortly after from the wounds she sustained by the other cats."

"I assume there was not a Veterinarian in your village," I say sadly.

Nya shakes her head negative and tears glisten in her soft chocolate eyes as she shakily continued.

"I never seen my brother shed tears the way he did that night, he loved Pandora more than any of us and wanted to hunt down the cats that attacked her. He would have to if our father didn't stop him, I still don't understand why those cats murdered Pandora since she was such a nice feline much like Faustus actually."

Nya turned her attention to Lloyd and Faustus and I followed her gaze.

Lloyd was scratching Faustus behind the ears and Faustus was in his lap purring contently.

"Kai's anger and hatred of cats soon manifested shortly afterwards, well all cats except LaPerms. I think seeing Faustus however is too painful for him and brings back the memories of Pandora."

Nya voice stills for a moment, but soon she turns her attention back to me and I focus on her as well.

"Zane, Kai still has Pandora's bracelet. I believe he keeps it with him at all times and adds one charm to it every year on the anniversary of her death to tribute her."

My eyes widen at this and I feel compelled to ask Nya.

"When is the anniversary of Pandora's death?"

Nya's eyes lowers and she answers quietly.

"Today…"

I close my eyes as my emotional framework goes out to my brother in compassion and understanding.

I open them again and place my hand on Nya's shoulder.

"Thank you Nya for telling me about Pandora, Kai will not find out about this, but I need to inform Jay and Cole, so that we may plan a course of action," I say resolutely.

The raven-haired young woman wipes her tears and gives me optimistic smile.

"I know you guys will help."

I remove my hand and exit to the ship's interior, my destination, the game room.

(Jay's POV)

"Man, I forgot how freakin' hard this game was!" I shouted in frustration while my eyes took in the continue screen.

Cole and I had decided to play a retro style game that we both used to play when we were kids.

"If you would stop flying so fast and be a little bit more patient, we would've been passed this stage," Cole pointed out arguably.

"Whatever man, you're doing just as bad as I am!" I countered heatedly.

"At least I get the farthest, you just fly into spikes!"

"The only reason you get far is because I start it off all the time since I'm Diddy!"

"What are you talking about that has nothing to do with it, you die as soon as Squawks starts carrying us! You don't even get to the checkpoint!"

"Well neither does you, so let's go again!" I yelled and maneuvered Diddy Kong to jump on the box that contained his trusty green parrot Squawks.

I began piloting the green bird carefully, but quickly through the spiked-vine maze with stupid spiked hornets and a crap ton of Captain K. Rool's goons.

"I hate that the whole damn stage is like this and it get's worst the farther we get," I mumbled angrily while dodging another one of those annoying bee things.

"Oh my god man would you slow down! I swear if this is the way you pilot your Storm Fighter then I'm surprised you haven't crashed yet and geez would it kill you to shoot a coconut!? You have the ability to do that for a reason!"

"Would you let me fly the way I want to!? I'm trying to concentrate here!" I snapped back harshly and narrowly escaped a cannon ball that was shot by one of the fat goons.

I could see the spinning star barrel that would mark our checkpoint…

Just a little further…

"Got it!" I exclaim happily.

"Alright, now tag me!" Cole demanded excitedly.

"What for?" I question while stopping Diddy and looking at the black ninja.

"Because I can finish the stage, trust me!"

"Sigh, fine," I agreed reluctantly and hit the tag button.

We watched the animation where Dixie Kong kicks Diddy in the butt and makes him go behind her.

"I think the clap tag with Donkey Kong was better," Cole comments thoughtfully while making Dixie sprint and leap onto vines.

"Yeah, me too."

Cole was doing pretty well for once, he expertly maneuvered Dixie across the horizontal vines and timed his jumps perfectly to dodge cannon fire and eliminate enemies. He pressed the Y button to initiate her spinning ponytail attack and eliminated three beetles consecutively.

"Hah! Eat that suckwads!" Cole shouted triumphantly.

Cole then made Dixie jump off a cliff and hit the box containing good ol' Squawks again.

Damn it! I should have made him tag me first!

I let loose a long sigh of exasperation as I watch Cole take his time and stop and shoot coconuts at EVERY SINGLE bee, wasp, crocodile, and bird that appeared on the screen as he maneuvered Squawks along. Even the red hornets he couldn't kill, he'd shoot at them anyway.

"See Cole, this is why you die because you try to kill every single enemy you come across! Stop shooting the damn coconuts and fly faster, I'm sick of looking at this stage! I'm surprised you haven't died yet!"

"Because I know what I'm doing, now watch and learn amateur!"

I watched in stunned silence as Cole flew Squawks cunningly around the circle of red bees and dispatched the headless floating things that marked the last stretch of the stage.

Squawks vanished in a puff of smoke, but left a 1up balloon behind, so Cole grabbed that and ended the stage by jumping on the target and getting us another 1up balloon as a reward. Dixie got out her blue and white electric guitar and rocked the house in celebration of their victory.

"Game, Set, and Match bro," Cole stated smugly looking at me.

"Yeah and it only took us three days!" I replied joyously while giving my brother a high-five.

"Jay, Cole I need to speak with you two about Kai, it is quite urgent."

Zane's voice sounds from behind us and Cole and I turn around to see our nindroid brother standing in the doorway.

Noticing his serious expression we leave the game on the stage select screen and stand up to go meet with Zane by the door.

"What's wrong Zane?" I asked once we stopped in front of him.

"Did Kai do something?" Cole asked as well with a frown.

Zane motions for us to step back and we oblige, he then shuts the door behind him and faces us once more.

"Nya has informed me of the real reason why Kai hates cats," he began sadly.

"Huh?" Cole and I say in unison.

When Zane had finished telling us his tale of Kai's past with Pandora, I could feel my heart go out for my sword-wielding brother and judging by the expression on Cole's face, he felt the same way.

"Wow, I never thought he had a legitimate reason for his cold behavior towards Faustus," Cole says sullenly.

I nod in agreement.

"The question now is what to do?" Zane questions turning his hazel gaze to Cole.

I look over at our leader and strategist as his brow furrows in contemplation.

"The Bruins game comes on in half an hour," he began suddenly, "Kai should show up shortly to channel surf before the games starts."

Zane and I look at each other confusedly.

"And?" I ask the Ninja of Earth.

"Faustus is a curious cat and since he's never been in this room, we'll just happen to leave the door open and he'll just wander in," Cole says easily.

"Whoa Cole, are you suggesting an intervention between those two because that has "disaster" written all over it," I counter worriedly.

"If Nya's story has any merit then we know for a fact that Kai would NEVER harm Faustus," Cole retorts back strongly.

"I sincerely doubt Nya would lie to me, especially about something like this," Zane comments steadily.

"Yeah, you're right she wouldn't, so what then?" I ask turning back to the black-garbed tactician.

"We watch and wait, see what develops," Cole ends while crossing his arms.

Sounds like a plausible plan but…

"I want to watch the game too Cole," Zane says reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, the Bruins are playing against my Tampa Bay Lightning and I want to watch the blowout," I respond ecstatically getting out my big foam finger and my small Tampa Bay Flag.

"Blowout?" Zane asks with a cocked eyebrow, "I believe you are forgetting we have a home field advantage this game not to mention we are one of the most successful teams in the league, three of the past four years we have won the Northeast division and we are only two years removed from our last Stanley Cup," Zane recites with a dominant smile.

"Hey!" I shout, pointing my big foam finger in his face, "I don't give a frog's fat ass about any of that, the _point_ is we Bolts have Steven Stamkos and we're going to mop the floor with—"

"Guys, guys!" Cole interrupts loudly, "Let's focus on the real issue here; we're going to watch the game just not in the traditional sense."

Cole looks up at the ceiling panels and my mind clicks on what we're going to do.

It's ninja time!

**I'm really sorry about the subterfuge RP, but I really wanted certain details about the story to be a surprise including the length. Honestly though, I had originally planned for this story to be at least four chapters or more since I don't think I could write a one-shot to save my life. So I may end it next chapter or maybe not, anyway I hope you and everyone else who are following this story enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**P.S. **

**Can anyone guess the name of the stage Jay and Cole were stuck on for three days? You should know RP since you're a DKC2 fan! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-da! Here it is RP the final chapter of Small Treasure! I'm glad you liked this story and thank you all who read, reviewed, and all that good stuff. Now on with the hilarity!**

**Please read and enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4

(Zane's POV)

"Ugh! Damn it Jay, why did you have to bring that stupid foam finger!?" Cole asked irritably to my mischievous blue-clad brother.

We were now hidden from view in the ceiling panels awaiting Kai's entrance to the Game Room.

"That's not my foam finger Cole, that's my flashlight," Jay replied happily and clicked the flashlight on.

I could clearly see my brothers thanks to the illumination, but our leader did not look amused.

"We're ninja Jay, what ninja you know carries a flashlight!?"

"Well, it's dark up here and I want to see the expression on Frankenstein's face when the Bruins get swept," Jay taunted turning and shining the flashlight directly in my eyes.

I shielded my visionary output and forced him to turn it away by firmly moving his arm.

"I swear…" Cole grumbled.

"And I can tell ya what ninja carries a flashlight Cole, look," Jay says with a smirk.

Cole looked at Jay with a frown.

Jay then shined the flashlight under his chin with a wide grin.

"Me."

"Oh that's it," Cole sneered lowly and reached over and grabbed Jay's flashlight, broke it in half, and threw it somewhere in the darkness.

"Well that was mean…"Jay grumbled sending the earth ninja a glare.

I shake my head at Jay ruefully, he should know better than to aggravate our leader. Kai is one anomaly who would engulf you in the flames of his fury, but Cole is an incongruity of his own.

He would calmly turn one inside out without a shred of anger only complacency.

Without the illumination of the flashlight our vision was hindered, however due to our enhanced Ninjutsu training our senses were heightened and adept therefore adjusting our vision to the darkness was no quandary.

"Since you seem to be so confident of your team's win Jay, might I suggest a small wager on tonight's game," I propose with a smile in an attempt to keep Jay's mind occupied. Since everyone knows a bored Jay Walker is an obnoxious Jay Walker.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind Mr. Freeze?" Jay asks with a devious smirk.

"Say if my team wins—"

"Which won't happen," Jay counters easily, interrupting me.

"If you would let me finish," I say with patience, "the times you have to prepare a meal for us over the course of one month you will have to adorn my apron."

The mortification on my brother's face tickled my mainframe and Cole was quick to enter the conversation.

"Oh please let the Bruins win," he implored heavily.

Jay's discomfort increases and he gives me a challenging expression.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but if my team wins…"

A toothy grin suddenly spreads on his face with his pause of dramatic suspense.

I sense dread creep through my emotional framework, so I brace myself for Jay's counter gamble.

"You have to be the pink ninja for an entire month."

"Oh man, that would be funny to see to eh Pinky," Cole comments while giving me a nudge.

No, it would not, I think bitterly while keeping my expression controlled with difficulty.

I am confident in my team, so I feel no threat from this wager.

"Very well," I reply stoically holding out my hand for the finalization of our agreement.

"May the best team win."

Jay grasps my hand firmly in a competitive handshake.

"Looking forward to see you parade around as a giant bottle of Pepto-Bismol," he teases with absolution.

I am about to reply with my own retort when Cole suddenly halts my rebuke.

"Alright, quiet guys I think I hear someone coming."

I extend my senses to see if I can feel the fiery element that belongs to my hot-blooded brother, but I only sense the snap, crackle, and pop of uncontrolled power.

Lloyd…

"Jay, Cole, Zane, where are you guys?"

The green ninja's bewildered voice wafts up to us through the ceiling panel.

"Sigh, I forgot about little Yoshi," Cole sighs plainly, "Zane, grab him."

I nod in affirmative and silently remove the panel we were facing.

I position my body in preparation for the capricious prey to stumble in my line of vision underneath me.

"Geez Zane, you're crouched like a stalking snow leopard remember this is Lloyd not a gazelle," Jay whispers anxiously.

I ignore his dubious analogy and continue to wait unblinking…

Soon the lighter shade of platinum blonde comes into view, but I do not pounce yet. I must remain patient until my prey is within grappling range…

Lloyd takes a few more hesitant steps forward…

NOW!

I quickly lean my upper body through the ceiling panel and grab Lloyd's shoulders firmly.

A girlish type squeak erupts from his mouth reminiscent to Jay's squeak every time he used to see Nya in formal wear.

Hmm, is Lloyd eating properly, I think as I pull him up through the panel with little effort.

I place him down beside me and see his shocked expression.

"What are you guys doin?! Why are you all up here?! What is HAPPENING?!"

I quickly place my hand over his mouth before he can further shout his inquiries.

"We're waiting for Kai Lloyd," Cole explains hastily, "so stay quiet consider this part of your stealth training."

Lloyd nods and relaxes therefore I remove my hand from his mouth.

"Okay, but why are we waiting for Kai then what?" The Green Ninja asks with growing anticipation.

"Well, we're hoping to bring Faustus and Kai closer by having them in the same room to interact with each other."

"Yeah, so report mini ninja, have you seen Kai and Faustus?" Jay asks playfully.

"Yep, Nya and I came inside and Faustus followed us in. I saw Kai on my way here and he was getting something to drink in the kitchen," Lloyd reports with a confident smirk.

"Okay, excellent Kai should—"

There it was the unmistakable flames of Hephaestus…

Kai had entered the room.

(Jay's POV)

We positioned ourselves accordingly as Cole cautiously peeked through the ceiling panel.

It was me, Ice-T on my right, Cronus on the right of him, and finally the little fruit-gulping dino.

I nudged Zane to get his attention and pointed at my wrist to motion my question.

His eyes glazed over for a moment, so I knew he was checking using his internal mechanisms.

Then he raised his hand and flashed five at me three times…

Fifteen minutes till game time.

I nodded my thanks and once again focused my attention on our freakishly strong leader, waiting for his signal.

I hope this plan works, but most of all I want my Lightning to win we could really use it.

I grimace slightly as I remember the bet Zane and I made earlier, there was absolutely _no way_ I could put on that frilly thing.

I mean come on, what if Nya saw me and she says she doesn't like me anymore, then she falls in love with a random guy named Michael and they get a house, have three kids and get a dog and they decide to make Cole and Zane godfathers, Kai would naturally be part of the family because he's their uncle and then they decide to name the dog Jay! I'D BE THEIR DOG!

I knocked out of my horrible day dream by Zane's sudden movement.

I glanced at him in puzzlement when I realize he was removing the ceiling panel in front of him…

THE SIGNAL!

I quickly do the same to the one in front of me.

After it's off, I pull my hood on and turn and lay on my back then I scoot towards the opening and cautiously lean my upper body out.

Once I'm out far enough, I tighten the muscles in my legs to support and maintain my balance and hang time.

I honestly don't mind the "Hanging Bat" maneuver, it's quite comfortable once you get pass the burning sensation in your calves and the rush of blood to your head.

Alrighty, time to survey my environment…

Even though everything is upside down, I can clearly make out the screen of our fifty-two inch LED T.V. Kai was lounging on the couch facing the T.V. so his back was to us, sipping on—HEY MAN, THAT'S MY BOTTLE OF ROOT BEER YOUR GULPING DOWN!

A low growl develops in my throat, but Zane nudges me and I stop.

I turn to my brother and see him point below towards the door.

I follow his finger and see Faustus' little reddish-cream colored head peek inside the room.

"I'll replace Jay's root beer later I wonder where they are actually. I know for a fact that Zane and Jay wouldn't miss this game, oh well they'll show up sooner or later," Kai comments out loud obviously not noticing Faustus creep into the room.

Faustus' steps are cautious and light as he makes his way to the couch Kai is laying on. He stops beside it and leaps up on the armrest in front of Kai's feet.

Kai immediately takes notice…

The fire ninja glares and frowns at the little cat, but doesn't voice his discomfort instead he grabs the remote and presses the HDMI 1 button, removing Cole's and I game from the screen.

Thank goodness he didn't flat out reach over and turn the system off I don't think we saved our progress after we beat Bramble Scramble and it would SUCK if we had to do it again.

Faustus moves from the armrest and walks nimbly along the back of the couch and stops when he gets to the middle, his golden gaze turned toward the T.V.

Kai immediately begins to channel surf and lands on one of my favorite original cartoon shows.

Yes, this is one of my favorite parts!

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

On cue Faustus gets up on his hind legs and mimics Meowth's begging pose exactly the way I taught him.

Kai turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you like that huh, well too bad," and with that remark he flips the channel and it lands on the Bruins and Lightning game.

Okay, I guess this is going well Kai hasn't done or said anything to make Faustus flee from the room.

The game is just starting…

(Two hours later…)

DAMN THIS IS A GOOD GAME!

Sure, neither team has scored, but it was still thrilling!

I'm sure glad our defense has improved and we were able to stop Seguin from scoring TWICE!

Now if we can only do something about that veteran goalie Tim Thomas…

Faustus was still on the back of the couch stretched out and grooming himself.

Kai would glance at him every now and then, but that was it.

Come on Faustus, you have to do something buddy stop licking…that area and do something else!

I focus back on the game and see the clock…

Four minutes left in the third period.

What the—

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, KREJCI JUST SCORED!

NOOOO!

I turn to look at Zane and see his smug hazel eyes look back at me.

This could ruin the rest of the game!

No, I can't be pessimistic gotta stay optimistic. There is still a chance we could win this!

Faustus suddenly loses his balance and tumbles on Kai.

Hmm, this could either go really good or really bad…

(Zane's POV)

Faustus!

I snap my attention back to the pair on the couch and watch intently as the scene unfolds.

Even in Kai's relaxed state his reflexes are top notch and he quickly catches Faustus in his arms.

"I knew you were going to fall sooner or later," he grumbles while holding Faustus gently, "…Pandora…would fall to while she stretched out on the back of the couch. Whether she was sleeping or grooming she would always roll off and land on me."

A solemn expression came across Kai's face as he continued to look down and speak quietly to Faustus.

The sound of the game is not deafening, so I am able to hear my brother's words clearly.

"I…I don't hate you ya know. I really don't hate cats in general either I just never understood her death. I don't know a damn thing about the animal kingdom and what goes on in your heads. All I know is Pandora was a great companion and I still miss her."

Faustus stares attentively at Kai as tears leak out of his amber eyes and rolls down his cheeks. The young LaPerm then leans up and licks my brother's tear-stained cheeks and nuzzles his head underneath his chin.

Kai closes his eyes, but doesn't make a sound as he lifts Faustus and hugs him tenderly. The LaPerm's loud content purr reverberates over everything else and a relieved and happy sigh escapes me.

Kai…Pandora will always remain with you, but perhaps you can find some solace with Faustus.

Everything will be alright now and once again one of Cole's plans has produced satisfying results.

I turn to give our leader a congratulatory nod when I see something I'd thought I'd never see in this lifetime…

Our solid as a rock leader was sniffling and rubbing his eyes constantly with the back of his hand. His body convulsed with quiet sobs as he cried silently, but uncontrollably.

Lloyd reached out and patted the black-garbed ninja on the back to try and comfort him, his maroon burgundy eyes catches my bewildered stare and he shrugs in response.

"THE BOSTON BRUINS WIN IT WITH A FINAL SCORE OF TWO TO ONE!"

I quickly revert back to the T.V. and see my team celebrating their win.

"NOOOO!"

Jay's horrified shout makes all of us lose our focus and equilibrium, therefore causes us to collapse in a loud heap to the floor.

In a last spiteful effort, I reach up and pull down Jay as well.

"Owww!"

Vengeance is a dish best served cold…

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL?! HAVE YOU ALL BEEN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

We all gather ourselves quickly and rise to face our infuriated puffy-eyed brother.

"Yes, but Kai please do not be angry for this had to be done," I say trying to placate him.

Faustus was still curled comfortably in his arms and seems to snuggle even more so against him.

Kai wordlessly glanced down at Faustus then back up to us.

"Cole, are you crying?" He asks suddenly wide-eyed.

"No, I bit my tongue!" The black ninja defended harshly.

"Listen guys let's focus on what's important," Jay begins walking up to Kai and removing his hood, "Kai and Faustus are friends now and that's all that matters."

Hmph, you are going to have to do better than that Jay.

"Nice try, but I believe it is time to…how do you say it "pay the piper" my apron is hanging up in the kitchen and it is your turn to cook tonight Jay," I say smugly giving him a pointed look.

Jay frowns deeply and the rest of us burst into laughter.

"You guys betted on this game?" Kai chuckles with a smile while stroking Faustus.

"Yes and Jay agreed, so chop chop dear brother. I am feeling…pot roasty."

Jay growls and stomps towards the door, but turns back to address me.

"You may have won this round Zane, but you best BELIEVE the Bengals will destroy the Patriots!"

He then turns back and continues his aggravated march down the hall towards the kitchen.

I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow.

Hmm, I will have to think of a better bet for my next triumph…

**That was so much fun to write! I hope you liked this ending RP and everybody else who was following this fun little story. For the outcome of the game I simply simulated one using NHL 12 to see who would win. It was an interesting pass time to say the least. **

**Until next time my friends!**

**VelvetPersona over and out! **


End file.
